List of Live-Action Films
Here is a list of the live action adaptations of the series. All of them being films. The plot of the films deviate from the main series but they manage to follow the same thread of events and gambles. Most of the gambles present in the manga and anime are included in the films with one or two excluded. Like the anime adaptation, the movies only cover the Tobaku Mokushiroku Kaiji and Tobaku Hakairoku Kaiji arcs respectively. Kaiji: Jinsei Gyakuten Game Kaiji: Jinsei Gyakuten Game '(カイジ 人生逆転ゲーム) is a live action movie adaptation starring Tatsuya Fujiwara, Ken'ichi Matsuyama, and Tarô Yamamoto. Synopsis Kaiji, a young gambler who is constantly in debt, enters a deadly gambling competition in order to wipe away his loans.https://www.imdb.com/title/tt1309449/ The plot and locations are vaguely similar to the series: # Restricted Rock, Paper, Scissors # Underground Labor Camp (no Underground Chinchorin) # Electric Current Steel Frame Crossing (no Human Derby) # E-Card Gallery rinkoendo.jpg|Rinko Endō takes over Yuuji Endō's role as loan shark. espoirliveaction.jpg|Live action depiction of the Espoir. restrictedliveaction.jpg|Live action depiction of Restricted Rock, Paper, Scissors. Kaiji 2: Jinsei Dakkai Game 'Kaiji 2: Jinsei Dakkai Game '(カイジ２ 人生奪回ゲーム) is a live action movie starring Tatsuya Fujiwara, Yûsuke Iseya, and Yuriko Yoshitaka. Synopsis Kaiji erased all of his debts in the first movie. A year later, he's back in the same debt ridden situation. Kaiji then gets a chance to clear himself of his ¥200 million debt, but he has only 2 weeks to do so.https://www.imdb.com/title/tt1904937/ The plot and locations are vaguely similar to the series: # Underground Chinchorin # The Princess and the Slave # The Bog Gallery Princess_slave.jpg| The arena used for The Princess and the Slave. gamble01liveaction.jpg| The button pedestal with Kaiji. thebogliveaction.jpg| Live action depiction of the The Bog. Animal World Animal World (动物世界, Dòngwù Shìjiè)'' is a Chinese live action movie adaptation starring Li Yi Feng, Dongyu Zhou and Michael Douglas. Nobuyuki Fukumoto himself is credited as one of the writers for the film. Synopsis Drifting aimlessly through life, '''Kaisi has racked up debts of several million having borrowed money from his friends. Lured with the promise of writing it all off, Kaisi leaves his ailing mother and childhood sweetheart Qing to board the ship Destiny and attend a gambling party controlled by the mysterious Anderson. All players join the game with stars. For each game they lose, their opponent captures a star. Everyone is holding daggers behind their backs plotting dirty means by which to overcome their opponents. The game quickly deteriorates into a slaughter and Kaisi must battle save his own skin...https://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/animal_world_2018/ The plot and setting are based on the Restricted Rock, Paper, Scissors gamble with the names of the characters and locations changed. Gallery Animal_world01.jpg Animal_world02.jpg Trivia Kaiji: Jinsei Gyakuten Game * In the first live action film, the role of Yuuji Endō was replaced by Rinko Endō, a female loan shark who works directly for the Teiai Corporation. ** Rinko Endō is a film-only character and does not appear in the original series. * After being defeated on the Espoir, Kaiji is directly sent to the underground labor camp instead of working at the convenience store. * The Tissue Box Raffle is the only gamble that did not make it into the film. ** This may be due to Kaiji never gambling against Hyōdō himself in the film series. * In the live action films, Koji Ishida does not have a son, but a daughter named Hiromi Ishida. ** Hiromi is a film-only character and does not appear in the original series. Kaiji 2: Jinsei Dakkai Game * Kaiji meets Tonegawa again in the second film after receiving his punishment and being dismissed from his job. ** He replaces Endō's position in the group of 3 who challenge the Bog. * The second live action film introduces a gamble named The Princess and the Slave, a gamble not part of the original series. Animal World * Animal World is the first live-action adaptation made outside Japan. External Links * (JP) Kaiji Movie VAP site * (JP) Kaiji 2 Movie VAP site * (CH) Animal World Sina Weibo site (Req. Weibo Account) References Category:Spinoff __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Live action